mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mastalerz-Wawrzynczak, Maria
= Analiza Matematyczna inf. = * Raz jeden wpadłem tylko na ćwiczenia do w/w, ale całkiem mi się podobało. Zrobiliśmy sporo przykładów, od prostych, po bardziej skomplikowane, wszystko wyłożone zostało zwięźle i do rzeczy. Pierwsze wrażenie pozytywne. * Chodziłem do niej na ćwiczenia i dobrze wspominam. Materiał jaśnie przedstawiony dzięki czemu dużo się rozumie. Zadaje prace domowe, które są raczej ściśle związane z ćwiczeniami więc nie są zbyt trudne. Słyszałem że jej podejście do ludzi zależy też od poziomu osób w grupie - nas chyba lubiła, bo przepuśiła wszystkich (w innej kilka osób miało poprawkę). * Jako osoba, bardzo sympatyczna. Niestety jako ćwiczeniowiec to jak na mój gust kiepsko wypada. Zbyt powolnie i konwencjonalnie wszystko. Bezsensowne wywoływanie do tablicy na siłę po kolei. Zbyt długie oczekiwanie na to aż ktoś coś wymyśli gdy wyraźnie widać, że cała grupa nie ma pojęcia jak się za sprawę zabrać. Hmmm... no i te przypadki niedosłyszenia tego co różne osoby starają się (wielokrotnie i głośno) powiedzieć, co często kończy się irytacją, znudzeniem i tym, że wypowiedziany na głos zarys dowodu znika, a powraca cisza niewiedzy. Mnie przyznam te ćwiczenia mocno zniechęciły. * a propos ww niedoslyszenia: "- Jaki jest wynik tego obliczenia? - Czy moge zapalic swiatlo?- Nie, nie jedna trzecia", odradzam, zajecia nie spelnily podstawowej funkcjonalnosci (oblalem pierwszy termin) * ja dopiero pod koniec roku zauwazylem jakim dobrym cwiczeniowcem jest Pani Mastalerz. sadze, ze gdybym uczciwie robil prace domowe, to bym sie bez klopotow przygotowal do egzaminu. wszystkim radze be nastawili sie do niej pozytywnie, a wtedy wiele wyniosa z jej cwiczen * Bardzo dobry cwiczeniowiec. Nic dodac nic ujac. Zdecydowanie polecam. Jeden minus - sprawdza obecnosc. * Spawdza listę - tak (ale nie wyciąga z niej chyba żadnych konsekwencji, przynajmniej ja miałem więcej niż dwie nieobecności a bez problemu zaliczyłem ćwiczenia. Jeśli ktoś nie robił zadanek domowych i nie było go parę razy to może być źle). Wyciąga do tablicy na siłę - tak (ale jak wiadomo najlepiej uczysz sie przy tablicy. Niektórzy nie lubią tego stresu jednak lepiej iść i sie nauczyć niż siedzieć na miejscu i nie umieć. Mi raz się udało wyłgać od pójścia do tabicy tułmacząc się tym, że nie byłem na wykładzie i nie znam tematu). Czeka aż grupa cos wymyśli - tak (ale moim zdaniem to dobrze, zresztą jak mija chwila to zaczyna podpowiadać). Niedosłyszy - tak (ale to akurat duża zaleta, można się nieźle ubawić i podpowiadać osobie przy tablicy, pozatym Pani Mastalerz świetnie czyta z ruchu warg!). Zadaje prace domowe - tak (ale prace domowe są uzupełnieniem ćwiczeń. Zwykle robimy 2-3 zadanka na ćwiczeniach a praca domowa wymaga połączenia metod z ćwiczeń lub ewentualnie wymyślenia troszkę samemu robienie dużo daje). Sprawdza prace domowe - tak (ale nie wyciąga z nich chyba żadnych konsekwencji. Jeśli ktoś nie robił zadanek domowych i nie było go parę razy to może być źle). Powtarza teorię z wykładu - tak (Pani nie za bardzio się orientuje co jest na wykładzie, więc przy rozpoczynaniu nowego działu szybko wykłada najważniejsze fakty. DUŻY plus). Warto iść na kansultacje i zapytać się o źle zrobione zadanka domowe, Pani Mastalerz wytułmaczy jak dla.. studenta:) Dobrze dobiera przykłady na zajęciach. Pani ma chyba z 30 letnie doświadczenie a zadanka ma na takich karteczkach co to pamiętaja chyba poprzedni ustrój. Są dobrze dobrane. Ogólnie ocena 4 może 4+. Polecam. * Parafrazując niektóre wypowiedzi wyżej -beznadziejny ćwiczeniowiec nic dodać nic ująć , na 2- . Chodziłem do grupy tej pani na analizę 1 przez miesiąc i uciekłem do Mostowskiego do sąsiedniego potoku( co wyszło mi na zdrowie bo potem w odróżnieniu od większości byłej grupy zaliczyłem kolosa). Nie raz wyżywała się na nas że nie było czegoś na wykładzie " co ? nie było liczb naturalnych ? jak mogło nie być? jak my możemy robić cokolwiek z analizy skoro nie było liczb N zadefiniowanych...." Zadania są rozwiązywane w sposób mętny, nieścisły, prowadząca nie nakreśla idei rozwiązania, niedosłyszy co się do niej mówi i zaczyna się wtedy wydziarać na studentów " no ajk możecie tego nei wiedzieć? , przecież to widać...." Jak dawałą trudniejsze zadanie i pojawiały się watpliwości to bez magicznego zeszyciuku nie byłą watsnie wybrnąć, zadania na dowodzenei -bliskie 0 , temo ćwiczeń żółwie ( do pierwszego kolosa zdaje się że nie zrobiła nawet w całości szeregów o wyrazach dodatnich ).Jedyny plus był taki że jak poszedłęm do niej i powiedziałem że chcę się przenieść to nie robiła problemów " a niech się pan wynosi gdzie chce..) :P . No ii jest z zakładu geometrii - jak by na wydziale analityków brakowało:/ . Zadowolony może być ten kto mało umiał, nie zależy ma na tym co w matematyce najistotniejsze-umiejętność dowodzenia, no i musiał mieć w Lo baardzo kiepskiego nauczyciela. - To moze jeszcze jakąś zaletę dodam :) - Słyszałęm ( i miałem styczność) z gorszymi prowadzącymi :D = Analiza funkcjonalna 1 ćwiczenia = * dobrze tłumaczy i nie stresuje. * Nie wspominam zbyt dobrze tych ćwiczeń. Niewiele się na nich nauczyłam i gdybym nie chodziła jednocześnie na ćwiczenia p.Warzechy-Sawoń, która prowadziła wtedy wykład, to pewnie nie zdałabym egzaminu. Zadania zostawały czasami na tablicy z błędami, których p.Mastalerz nie poprawiła, bo nie zauważyła, że jest błąd, a byłoby ich więcej, gdyby nie czujni studenci. = Analiza matematyczna I.1, I.2 = * chodziłam do niej na ćwiczenia w potoku u Mostowskiego i powiem szczerze, że sporo można się nauczyć, ale tylko wtedy, gdy rozumie się treść wykładu. Wymaga, żeby każdy kto chodził do niej na ćwiczenia rozumiał treść wykładu. Wymaga tego, gdyż czasem zdarzało się, że sama nie orientowała się, w jakim tempie posuwa się wykład, uczyła rzeczy według siebie najważniejszych i najbardziej prawdopodobnych, jeśli chodzi o egzamin u w/w Pana :) (dobry wybór zagadnień, dostosowanie zadań). Niezbyt dobre wyniki egzaminu prawdopodobnie były związane z lenistwem grupy (przynajmniej niektórych osób, które nie zaliczyły w pierwszym terminie). Należę do grona szczęśliwców, którzy dzięki tej Pani i niezbyt dużemu nakładowi pracy własnej jakoś ten rok przebrnęły :P Jedynym minusem nauki u pani Mastalerz to zbyt mała ilość zadań czysto teoretycznych, jej zajęcia przypominały "trochę" podstawówkę: po kolei każdy przychodził do tablicy i rozwiązywał przykład, bardzo często tylko z problemem rachunkowym :/ * Osoba niby uśmiechnięta, jednakowoż potrafi być nieprzyjemna. Zadania dobrane całkiem nieźle, chociaż zazwyczaj było tak że zadania na kolokwiach były trudniejsze od tych na ćwiczeniach. System brania na siłe do tablicy po kolei beznadziejny... * Osoba lubiąca forsować własne pomysły na rozwiązanie zadania (nawet, jeśli pomysł kogoś innego jest szybszy i bardziej elegancki). Trudno się z nią porozumieć - zdecydowanie odradzam, przeniosłem się do innego prowadzącego. * Zdecydowanie odradzam. Ćwiczenia prowadzone w swój nie zawsze dobry sposób, zadania nie za bardzo miały coś wspólnego z wymogami. Dodatkowo osoba która wybiera sobie kogo lubi a kogo nie, potrafi robić problemy za nieobecności(sprawdza liste), nawet wtedy kiedy nie ma ich dużo. * Miałem z nią AM I.1 i mi się podobało. Bardzo dobry dobór zadań, wprawdzie często robi się chaotycznie (kiedy Pani Mastalerz, cierpiąca na związaną z wiekiem utratę słuchu, robi swoje i ciężko ją zatrzymać, albo wyrwany na siłę do tablicy student mówi cokolwiek, żeby nie stać tam jak ostatnia sierota, a ona próbuje z jego słowotoku wyłowić coś sensownego i rodzą się z tego bezsensowne pomysły), ale przy odrobinie dobrych chęci można się u niej bardzo wiele nauczyć. Generalnie polecam. = Analiza Matematyczna II.1 = * Zdecydowany Minus (przez duże 'M'). Przez pierwsze pół semestru liczyliśmy durne przykłady różniczek, a przez drugie pół liczyliśmy durne przykłady całek. Zadania nie będące zadaniami czysto rachunkowymi można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Do tego niejednokrotnie gdy w jakimś zadaniu rachunkowym można było sprytnie oszczędzić sobie pracy, sugestie studentów dot. tej oszczędności były ignorowane. Do egzaminu tak naprawdę musiałem przygotować się sam.